Álmok
by Anna Fay
Summary: Clopinről, Marianneról és Lucről.


**ÁLMOK**

Fájdalmas arccal dajkáltam az ujjaimat, és húzódtam a sarokba, nehogy megint Clopin lába alatt találjam felejteni a kezemet. Még délre sem harangoztak, de már egyértelművé vált számomra, hogy élnem kellett volna a csábító reggeli ajánlattal; otthon kellett volna maradnom melegen tartani az ágyat.  
És mindenről az a nyomorult álom tehetett!  
Nem szoktam emlékezni az álmaimra, ez a mostani mégis annyira megrémített, hogy nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből.  
Még mindig láttam, milyen természetellenesen kék volt az ég a sírgödör aljáról, éreztem, ahogy a fejemre dobálják a földet. Próbáltam kimászni, kiabálni, hogy ne temessenek el, hiszen még élek, és még annyi dolgom van, de odafentről egyre csak hullott rám a föld. Tudtam, hogy Luc az. Hogy nem csak el akar temetni, de ha végre megtöltötte a gödröt, deszkákat hoz majd, padlót rak belőlük, házat épít fölém, és abban fog lakni. Nem akartam, hogy házat építsen rám, és abban éljen. Nem tudtam kimászni, de kétségbeesésemben elkezdtem oldalra ásni. Arra gondoltam, ha elég mélyen ások, meggyengül a föld, és nem lehet majd rá házat építeni, mert összedől. Sírni kezdtem, hogy vizes legyen a föld, hogy könnyebben áshassak, és hogy azzal is gyengítsem, de csak derékig érő sarat tudtam csinálni a rám dobált földből, amiben alig tudtam mozdulni. Már nem akartam ásni, nem akartam lerombolni Luc házát, csak ki akartam jutni. Ki a gödörből, ki az álomból, de azonnal!  
Amikor végre sikerült felébrednem, fel kellett ülnöm pár percre. Clopin nem ébredt meg, ahogy kifejtettem magam a karjából, de arra sem, ahogy kissé megnyugodva visszafeküdtem mellé. Nem akartam visszaaludni, féltem, hogy megint a gödör alján találom magam, de hajnaltájt mégis elnyomott az álom. Reggel pedig kelni kellett. Akármilyen fáradt voltam, ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy Clopinnel tartsak a városba. A felszínre! Látni akartam az eget, friss levegőt akartam szívni, és kimosni a fejemből az álom ízét.  
Csoda, hogy Clopin nem dobott ki a kocsiból rögtön az első előadása után. Hiába próbáltam odafigyelni, rossz bábokat és rosszul adtam a kezére, elfelejtettem, mikor kell a sajátjaimat felemelni, vagy ha mégis eszembe jutott, túl korán. Soha ennyit nem kellett még Clopinnek toppantania és csettintetnie, és még sosem fordult elő, hogy egynél többször lökje meg a vállamat a térdével. Jó úton haladtam, hogy tönkretegyem az egész előadását.   
- Mutasd csak - vette el a kezemet Clopin, ahogy befejezte az épp futó meséjét, és kis szünetet kérve a közönségétől behúzta a függönyöket.   
- Szerintem kimegyek inkább. Ma nem vagyok valami nagy segítség - mondtam halkan, ahogy vizsgálgatta az ujjaimat.  
- Hát nem - hagyta rám, majd vigyorogva gyors csókot lehet a kézfejemre. - Tán szerelmes vagy?  
- Áh! Csak nem aludtam jól, és… - Clopin lebiggyesztett ajkát látva azonban inkább nem magyarázkodtam tovább. Mosolyogva simogattam meg az arcát, és elveim ellenére meglegyezgettem a hiúságát: - De, persze, nagyon szerelmes is vagyok!  
- Tudtam! - derült fel Clopin. - Tudod, mit? Húzd be kezed-lábad, nehogy megint letapossam, gyorsan mesélek egy utolsót, és megyünk haza!  
Mire véget ért az elvarázsolt herceg története, a hazamenetelnél sokkal jobb ötletem is volt. A nagy melegben könnyedén rávettem Clopint, hogy tegyünk egy kis kitérőt, mártózzunk meg a folyóban, de neki sem kellett sokáig győzködnie, hogy a fűben fekve várjuk meg, amíg mindketten szépen megszáradunk. Még úgy is hazaértünk ebédre, hogy egy fél órát aludtam Clopin kalapjával az arcomon.  
A folyó kimosta, a nap kiszívta belőlem a rosszkedvet, a gyerekek és Élodie pedig annyira lekötöttek egész délután, hogy vissza sem tért a reggeli nyomott hangulatom. Mire lefekvéshez készülődtünk, már nem is gondoltam az előző estével, egészen addig, amíg Clopin meg nem csókolt és szép álmokat nem kívánt.  
Hiába aludtam el csupa szépre-jóra koncentrálva, megint arra ébredtem, hogy a hátamon folyik a víz, a szívem pedig őrülten kalapálva akar szabadulni a mellkasomból. De legalább Clopint is sikerült felvernem.  
- Csak egy ostoba álom - söpörtem félre az arcomba tapadt hajamat.  
- Ó, abban jó vagyok - húzott vissza magával. - Élodie-t is mindig meg tudtam nyugtatni, ha rosszat álmodott gyerekkorunkban. Szörnyetegek, gonosz zsákos-emberek, vízbefulladás, nekem egyre megy!  
- És a férjemmel hogy állsz?  
- Nos, emlékeim szerint szép nagy darab, de azt hiszem, nem lenne probléma.  
- Tehát azt mondod, hogy ha egy hatalmas kandallóba rakna, és csak hordaná-hordaná alám a fát, hogy velem fűtse fel az otthonunkat, meg tudnál menteni?  
- Drága hölgyem! - vont még szorosabban magához. - Azzal az emberrel beszél, aki kimenekítette két tucat bősz apáca fogságából! Ha ők nem tudták máglyára rakni, hát mit nekem a férje egy szál magában?  
Elégedetten hümmögtem, és hajtottam a fejem Clopin álla alá. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy szerény személyében megtaláltam azt, aki majd őrzi az álmaimat; ihleti a jókat és elűzi a rosszakat.   
Csalódnom kellett.  
Amikor a harmadik este felriadtam az újabb rémálmomból, sírva bújtam Clopinhez. Elegem volt. Elegem volt, hogy Luc éjről-éjre elás, eléget, és kutyákat ereszt rám. Elegem volt, hogy harmadik éjszaka nem alhatom ki magam. Elegem volt. Békét akartam, pihenést, és hogy az ég szerelmére, ha már rosszakat kell álmodnom, legalább ne a férjemmel!  
- El kéne ezeket mesélni Élodie-nak - gondolkodott hangosan Clopin. - Ért az álmokhoz is.  
- Szerinted tudna segíteni?  
- Persze! De ha nem is tudja a megoldást, kever neked valamit, amitől úgy alszol reggelig, mint akit agyonütöttek!  
- És ha az sem hat, keresünk valakit, aki tényleg agyonüt…  
- De csak ha nincs más lehetőség.  
Volt más lehetőség.

Másnap első dolgom volt kiönteni a szívemet Élodie-nak, aki a kedvemért még a reggeli mosatlant is otthagyta. Amíg beszéltem, az állát vakargatva hümmögött, majd ahogy végeztem, mindenféle kérdéseket tett fel. Milyen mély volt a gödör. Nagy tűz volt, vagy kicsi. Hány kutya üldözött. Aztán vetett egy pillantást a tenyeremre, ami még mindig nem mutatott semmit, körbejárkált, kitépte és elégette egy hajszálamat, végezetül pedig a kezembe nyomott egy pár régi csontot, és eldobatta velem őket.  
- Ah! - bólogatott, ahogy a szétszórt csontok fölé guggolt.  
- Na, tudsz segíteni? - hajoltam le mellé.  
- Nem. De megvan, mit kell tenned!  
- És mit?  
- El kell menned a férjedhez. Ő fog segíteni!  
Kislányként édesanyám gondoskodó odafigyeléssel nevelt le az orrból való nevetésről, most annyi év után mégis előjött a valaha volt csúnya szokás. Pedig Élodie nem viccelt…  
Amikor megosztottam Clopinnel a húga tanácsát, egy darabig elgondolkozva babrált az asztalról felkapargatott viaszcseppel, majd felajánlotta, hogy elkísér, mégse menjek egyedül. Titkon reméltem, hogy azt mondja majd, hogy Élodie kiesett kicsit a gyakorlatból, és bár még mindig kiváló jósnő, néha becsusszannak értelmetlen kinyilatkoztatások, de szóvá nem tettem a kétségemet.   
Beesteledett, mire összeszedtük magunkat, és nekivágtunk a városnak. Egykedvűen baktattam Clopinbe karolva, és egyre csak azon gondolkoztam, vajon hogy az ördögbe segíthet rajtam pont Luc. És vajon miért tenne ilyesmit? Sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnt, hogy ha másodszor is beállítok hozzá a semmiből, ezúttal tényleg a kezébe veszi a dolgokat, agyonvág, elégeti a testemet, a csontjaimat a kutyának adja, majd elkaparja valahová, amit az meghagy, beteljesítve mindhárom rémálmomat. És csak az Úr a megmondhatója, Clopinre milyen sors várna a kezei között…  
Már koromsötét volt, ahogy elérkeztünk az utcánk elejére. Tisztán láttam, hogy még világos a konyhaablak, tehát Luc otthon, és ébren is van még.  
- Egészen biztos vagy benne, hogy ez a lehető legjobb megoldás? - suttogtam magam előtt összefont karokkal.  
- Élodie azt mondta, gyere ide. Ez egész egyértelműen hangzott…  
- Na jó, de mégis hogy gondolta? Bekopogok, és angyali mosollyal megkérem Luc-öt, hogy ugyan, segítsen, mert nem alszom jól éjjelente?  
- Nem tudom. De talán mielőtt kopogsz, nézz körül… Hátha eszedbe jut valami.  
- De… Na jó. De maradj itt.  
- Dehogy maradok! Nem azért jöttem el idáig, hogy gyáván meglapulva nézzem végig, ahogy a férjed lemészárol!   
- Nem. Azért hívtalak, hogy tartsd bennem a lelket, köszönöm szépen… - sóhajtottam, majd egy határozott lépéssel elindultam.  
Minél közelebb kerültem a fényárban úszó ablakhoz, annál kevésbé kívántam bemenni. Úgy gondoltam, fiatal vagyok még a halálra, és már nem is tűnt olyan szörnyűnek egyik álmom sem. Meg aztán még ott volt Élodie csodaszerének ígérete is, amivel vígan ellehettem volna életem hátralevő részében…  
Utolsó nagy levegőt véve óvakodtam az ablak elé, és zakatoló szívvel pillantottam be rajta.  
Odabenn vidáman pattogott a tűz, és ha nem felejtek el lélegezni, biztos érzem a piros, ropogós sült illatát is. Az asztal terítve állt, a tűz mellett pedig kedves arcú fiatal nő üldögélt dudorászva, varrogatva.  
- Ez a jó ablak? - kérdezte Clopin suttogva, de én legfeljebb elhápogni tudtam volna, hogy jó helyen leselkedünk.  
Megbabonázva figyeltem a konyhámat és székemet bitorló alakot, és alig éreztem, amikor Clopin megszorította a vállamat.  
- Menjünk!  
- Nem! Látni akarom azt az utolsó…  
Végig se kellett mondanom; az emlegetett disznó döngő léptekkel ereszkedett le a lépcsőn, és jelent meg a konyha ajtajában. Ha nem forrt volna bennem a méreg, minden bizonnyal kárörvendve állapítom meg, hogy csúnyán elhízott az új cafkája főztjén, így azonban csak ködösen átfutott az agyamon, hogy sokkal nehezebb lesz kikaparnom a szemét most, hogy ennyivel nagyobb lett.  
- Gyerünk! - ragadta meg a karomat Clopin, ahogy Luc szeme megakadt az ablakon, amely mögött álltunk.  
Nem tudtam, Luc felismert-e, vagy csak annyit látott, hogy valaki áll az ablaknál, de mire az ajtóhoz ért, mi már héthatáron túl jártunk.   
Úgy fel voltam háborodva, hogy egészen biztos lehettem benne, hogy nem hogy rosszat álmodni, de aludni sem fogok egy jó darabig. Clopin hagyott dühöngeni, de nem kárhoztathattam, amikor az órák óta tartó szitokáradat elől becsukta a fülét, és csak ritkásan hümmögve, szórakozottan rajzolgatta körül a köldökömet, miközben én a plafonra meredve bosszankodtam.  
- És én még… én hülye, még bűntudatot éreztem! Hah! Hát ezek után…  
- Komolyan bűntudatod volt? - könyökölt fel Clopin végre olyasmit hallva, ami még nem hangzott el nem hogy százszor, de még egyszer sem, és nem csak az este folyamán, de soha sem.   
- Egy kicsi - fintorodtam el.  
Olyan sokáig titkoltam még magam elől is, hogy nem tartom tökéletesen helyénvalónak, hogy nem vagyok holtomiglan hűséges a férjemhez, hogy igazán nem volt kedvem beismerni a dolgot, még ha valahogy ki is csúszott a számon. Be is jelentettem gyorsan, hogy álmos vagyok, és hogy felesleges az időnket és a nyugalmunkat vesztegetni egy ilyen háládatlan disznóra. Clopin csak vigyorogva átölelt, nem hánytorgatta fel, hogy csakis az én lelkem háborgott…  
Napokig nyalogathattam a sérült büszkeségemet, de legalább az álmok elmúltak. Egy hét múlva pedig már vígan nevetgéltem, amikor Clopin megjegyezte, hogy ha az én főztömön múlik, soha senki nem fog pocakot ereszteni!


End file.
